


名字

by alisare



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisare/pseuds/alisare
Summary: 现代paro日常试图制造小甜饼
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, 初代光 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	名字

“哈迪斯？”  
听到声音，爱梅特赛尔克微微侧过了脸，从他这个角度看过去，只能看到那人半边脑壳顶。叫唤他名字的人从身后伸手环住了他的腰，把脸埋在了他的后背上。  
“怎么了？”  
腰上的手勒得有点紧。  
他察觉到了一点异常，难得的没有去吐槽光的起床时间，关掉正在热着牛奶的炉火，转身搂了回去。下巴抵在毛茸茸的头发上被扎得有些发痒，但摸上去的手感却是意外舒服。他呼噜着对方的头毛，不禁疑惑向来神经大条的恋人为什么会突然多愁善感了起来。  
“没什么，就是喊喊你。”光抬起了头，漂亮的蓝色眼睛里闪过一丝复杂的情绪，又装作什么都没发生似地松开了他，伸了个懒腰，拖长了声音夸张地喊道：“我——好——饿——啊！早餐做好了没？”  
真是拙劣的演技，但爱梅特赛尔克不打算戳破他，而是顺手从身后取了一份三明治递到他手上，并好心地拿出了手机，调亮屏幕，让他清清楚楚地看到上面显示的时间。  
光嘴里塞满了食物，眼睛盯着屏幕，发出了一声类似被人掐住了脖子的怪叫。他叼住食物转头就冲回了卧室里。  
爱梅特赛尔克慢悠悠地把热好了的牛奶倒进杯里，又慢悠悠地踱到了卧室门口，一边端着杯子吹散热气，一边靠在门槛上，看他在房间里面惊天动地地折腾着。  
嘴里还在胡乱地嚷着什么。  
“％＃＊＞％＃、∞＊！！！”  
虽然完全听不懂他在说什么，但爱梅特赛尔克还是毫无障碍地理解了他的意思。  
“你的闹钟在过去的一个小时里面被你摁掉了三次。别瞪我，是真的。我真诚建议你还是把它关了吧，一点用处也没有。或者换一首歌也行，这几天我听陆行鸟之歌已经听得快吐了。”  
然而光现在根本没空听男人发牢骚。他总算艰难咽下了嘴里的早餐，衣衫不整地抓着外套又从房间里冲了出来。在路过爱梅特赛尔克时，他嘟囔了一句谢谢，顺手抢过了牛奶一口饮尽，然后把杯子塞回了原主人的手里，吧唧往对方脸上亲了一口。  
“晚上见！”  
说完，就像一阵旋风似的打开门冲出去消失了。  
爱梅特赛尔克端着空了的杯子，摸了摸脸上才被亲过的还残留着奶渍的地方，面无表情地评价道：“有病。”  
他叹了口气，抽出纸巾擦干脸，转身又进了厨房。今天天气很好，他在重新热牛奶的间隙里撩开窗帘看了一眼，是个晴朗无云的日子。街上的人流不算多，某人在去公司的路上应该不会遇到太多的阻碍，虽然迟到已经是不可避免的事情。反正拂晓血盟也不会因为这点去开除他们的得力干将，若是他们真的这么做了，那么艾里迪布斯估计做梦都能笑醒。  
对面玻璃反射的阳光刺眼得令人难受，爱梅特赛尔克眯起眼睛，迅速又将窗帘放了下来，让房间重新笼进了昏暗的光线中。他煮好牛奶，寻了一个舒服的姿势，窝进了柔软的沙发里。日光透过帘布散落在他的身上，他摊开掌心，看着落在中心那一点的光影，开始回想光在方才那一瞬间外露的情绪。  
那个眼神实在是耐人寻味。  
他拿起杯子，啜了一口牛奶含在嘴里，细细品味。是难过？自责？亦或是二者皆有之。他歪头认真想了一遍最近发生的事情，发现光每天都是准时地晚出晚归，除开工作吃饭睡觉的时间，根本没有闲余去做别的事情。也许只是工作压力过大，想要寻求一些安慰吧。  
他找不到任何头绪，只好暂且放下。  
不过刚才那个表情实在是……他咽下了嘴里的牛奶，意犹未尽地舔了舔唇边的奶沫。  
嗯，可爱。  
就像每次听到光喊他名字的时候，心里总会冒出某种异样的悸动。  
光只会在私底下叫唤他的真名。当然，一方面是出于工作需要，另一方则算是他的一点私心。这是属于他们两人共同的秘密。他从没告诉光，可能以后也不会说出来，他其实很喜欢听光念叨他的名字，不管是起床时慵懒的语调，亲昵时偶尔撒娇的尾音，亦或是……不知道想起了什么，爱梅特赛尔克渐渐弯起了嘴角，心情愉悦地哼起了之前被他嫌弃许久的陆行鸟之歌，翻开笔记本电脑，开始了今天的工作。  
白天很快就在乏味的事务中过去了。  
直到晚上九点，光才拖着疲倦的身子撞开门，摇摇晃晃地飘进了家里。一进来，就跟瘫软的八爪鱼一样趴在了爱梅特赛尔克的身上，扒都扒不下来。  
“起开，你好重。”  
年长的男人及时抓住了差点被撞飞的眼镜，满脸嫌弃地伸出手，像拎小猫一样警告般地捏住了棕发青年的后颈肉，准备强行将他拎开。可惜的是这一行为丝毫没有起到威胁作用，对方反而缠他缠得更紧了。  
“哈迪斯，我快累死了。”  
光把头埋在了他的颈窝里，蹭了蹭，发出了含糊不清的抱怨。绵软的尾音促使他手下一顿，不由自主放缓了力道。  
“好舒服。”  
享受了按摩服务的人十分受用地发出了哼哼唧唧的声音，脖子后适中的力度让他彻底放松了精神，本就耷拉着的上下眼皮开始不受控制地打起了架。  
“醒醒，吃点东西洗完澡再睡。”爱梅特赛尔克生怕他就这么赖在自己身上睡了过去，空余着的那只手赶紧用力掐了掐他的脸，企图阻止他进入梦乡。  
“我先睡一会，就一会。”  
光把手覆在了他的手上，脸颊主动贴住了他的手掌，低声嘀咕着，不一会就只剩下轻微的呼吸声了。  
这入睡速度实在令人叹服。爱梅特赛尔克又尝试了几下，发现青年怎么都毫无反应，只好放弃。眼下这张脸确实是消瘦了些，他左看看右看看，合理怀疑拂晓是在过分压榨员工的价值，要不然就光这种无底洞的食量，怎么这段时间硬是没有长出一点肉来？  
他思考了片刻，摸出手机戳开社交软件，找到某个月亮头像，迅速发送了一条信息。  
【真理天使：你什么时候才能完成对拂晓的收购计划？】  
刚发送完毕，对面就跟时刻守在手机面前似的，秒回了过来。真不愧是艾里迪布斯，他点开回复前忍不住在心里吐槽了同事一句，把手机举到眼前定睛一看。  
【调停者：你愿意加班的时候。】  
【真理天使：……你还是走吧。】  
他冷笑了一声，果断将手机扔开。  
但艾里迪布斯显然没有放弃这个说服他的大好机会，摆在桌面上的手机不停地发出嘟嘟嘟的震动声，吵得睡梦中的光都微微皱起了眉。爱梅特赛尔克见状，长手一伸，直接关机了事。  
世界重归安静。在天亮之前，发生在这间屋子以外的所有事情都与他无关了，那么接下来就是要好好想想该如何处置身上这个麻烦的粘人精。  
青年一回来就一头扎进了他的怀抱里，连通勤的衣服都没有换下，身上还残留着汗渍的气味，总不能就这样不管不顾扔到床上去吧？  
他啧了一声，认命地抱起光转进了浴室里。  
之前也不是没有遇到过这样的情况，不过那时候他们才刚刚同居不久，光在他面前还不像现在这样肆无忌惮，只需要挑逗几句，就会自己面红耳赤地跳起来乖乖去洗漱。他一边拧开浴缸上的水龙头，一边深刻反省自己平日里是不是太过纵容，以至于现在在光的面前已经毫无威严可言。氤氲的水汽很快就充满了这个狭小的空间。趁着浴缸里的水还没有灌满的空隙，他把人搁在一旁，贴在耳边小声威胁道：“再不醒来，我可就直接把你推进水里去了。”他可是说到做到的。  
装睡不成反被识破，光不情不愿地睁开了眼睛，对上那对金色的眸子，在他的眼神恐吓下，老老实实脱光了衣服，溜进了浴缸里。  
热水浸没身体的那一刻，身上每一块的肌肉都叫嚣着发出了满足的叹息，光长吐了一口气，看了看还抱臂站在原地的爱梅特赛尔克，拍拍身边空余的位置，发出了邀请。  
男人没有动，他看着溅出的水花，挑起了一边的眉毛：“我拒绝。”  
“来嘛哈迪斯。”光不屈不挠地伸手拽住了他的裤子，防止他转身就走，“反正你也还没洗不是吗？”  
水顺着光的手臂滴滴答答地落到了他的裤脚和拖鞋上，瞬间濡湿了一大片布料。爱梅特赛尔克垂眸看了一眼湿透了的大半管裤腿，闭上眼做了个深呼吸。他决心给这个家伙一点教训。  
他在光的注视下慢吞吞地解开了上衣的第一个纽扣，顿了一下，又去解第二个第三个，直至完全露出了衣服底下的肉体。  
光趴在浴缸边，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他故意放缓的动作。青年的眼神扫过逐渐显露出来的胸肌，人鱼线，不自觉地移向了更下方的区域，偷偷咽了一下口水，在察觉自己在做什么之后，又赶紧心虚地撇开视线。  
啊，一定是水温过热了。光捂着有些通红的脸，自欺欺人地想。  
爱梅特赛尔克当然没有漏过这些有趣的细节。他慢条斯理地整理好脱下的衣服，一步跨进了热水里。说实话，两个大男人挤进同一个浴缸里，即便是这个浴缸还算大，也说不上能有多舒服。他一坐进去，光就主动地贴了过来。  
“怎么，‘大英雄’还需要我帮忙洗澡吗？”  
拂晓众人很多时候会喜欢把青年笑称为“英雄”，只因为光勤劳又能干，还从来都不会拒绝别人的请求，就特别像故事里任劳任怨的英雄。这个称呼从爱梅特赛尔克的口中说出，多少多了一些戏谑的味道。  
光难得地皱起了眉头。  
他一边小声地反对着：“别那样叫我。”一边伸手搂住了男人的脖子。  
他想起了迷离梦境里破碎的记忆，不断变换的光与影，徘徊不定的恐惧与不安，闭上眼时，都变得那么真实。他努力克制住不被脑海里涌上来的景象影响，埋进了爱梅特赛尔克的颈窝里，大口嗅着熟悉的气息。  
确实不太对劲。感觉到怀里的人一瞬间的震颤，爱梅特赛尔克捏住了光的下巴，迫使后者抬起头来和自己对视。他探究般地看向那双被蒸腾的水汽熏得湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，在对方眼底看到了他不太明了的悲伤。  
他有什么想告诉我，爱梅特赛尔克想，却又在犹豫。  
没等男人开口质问，光已经主动亲了上去。伸出的舌头小心翼翼地在唇线上舔过，又试探性地想要突破抿紧的薄唇进入到更深入的地方。然而爱梅特赛尔克根本不领情，他居高临下地审视着光刻意的讨好，金色的眸子半垂着冷漠得看不出其他情绪。  
光退开了些，可怜兮兮地看着他。  
“哈迪斯。”青年不想在这个时候谈论起梦的话题，他不愿意将那些萦绕不去的阴影摊在对此一无所知的男人面前，但又害怕恋人会继续生气，只好抓着对方的手小声哀求。  
这个笨蛋什么时候才能明白遇到苦恼的事情时第一时间告诉他才是对的？爱梅特赛尔克烦躁地拍掉了伸过来的爪子，但手转眼又被攥紧无法抽离。  
青年摊开了被他拉住的手掌，低头贴了过去。舌尖在掌心的纹理上轻柔地扫过，又顺着手指一路攀爬上去，到达指尖后张嘴将整根含住，笨拙但仔细地吮干了附着在上面的水滴。  
爱梅特赛尔克可没有打算就这么轻易地向他妥协。  
他的嘴巴被蛮横地掰开，手指多加入了几根塞满了口腔内狭小的空间，翻动着挟住舌头胡乱搅弄了一番，指尖刮过柔软的舌苔表面，在逼近了喉咙深处后又突然退出，就这样循环反复。  
光从喉间发出了一声呜咽。  
即使嘴巴酸得发涩他也无法闭上，只能任由男人的手指继续为非作歹，在来回进出间勾弄出更多无法及时吞咽下去的唾液。  
爱梅特赛尔克吻上了他的脸，不算温柔，带着一点狠劲，咬住了他的嘴角。年长者并没有忘记要惩罚他这件事情，空余的手绕到他的身后，抚过他在水里泡得发烫的脊背，沿着臀肉之间的缝隙摸了进去，直接拓开了那个地方。  
光立时触电般地弹了起来，溅起大片水花，又被掐着腰窝拽了回来。  
“别乱动。”爱梅特赛尔克警告道。  
“呜，哈、哈迪斯。”突然被侵入的感觉让他口齿不清地企图求饶，却在刚喊出对方名字的时候就即时被强行封住了唇舌，有口难言。  
爱梅特赛尔克没有耐心给他太多适应的时间，简单地做完了扩张的手指从后穴里退出来的同时，早已勃发的性器按捺不住地接替而上，挤开了窄小的门户，撞进了肠道里。  
光的身体发起颤来，随着肉棒在后穴中的逐渐深入而更加剧烈，双手下意识抓紧了搂住自己腰部的臂膀，指甲深深嵌进了对方的皮肉内。他像一个被扔进了无边风浪里的落难者，不由自主地抓住了唯一可以依靠的浮木，上下沉浮。  
“自己动一下。”他听到爱梅特赛尔克说。  
直觉告诉他，现在最好是不要违背这个命令，于是他忍住了腹部的胀痛与不适，听话地自己动了起来。温热的水流多少缓解了一些他的痛感，他吸着气稍稍提起了身体，又在颤抖的喘息中坐了下去。柔软的肠壁在全身紧绷的状态下用力地绞住了体内的入侵者，阻止它进一步的拓展，即便是他尽力尝试，也依然未能放松到完全将它吞入。  
他求助似的又看了爱梅特赛尔克一眼，但男人并没有理他。  
修长的手指游走在泛着红潮的身体上，撩起水花泼在上面，然后看着水流沿着表面曲线滑过在喘息中起伏的胸膛，在浴室朦胧的光照中划出数道晶亮的痕迹，或从被刺激得凸起的乳首上滴下，融入了水里。爱梅特赛尔克似乎突然间心情颇好地帮他清理起了身体。犹豫不决停在原地的臀部被狠狠捏了一把，他闷哼一声，正要讨饶，又被突然凶狠顶弄上来的性器撞得差点失去平衡向后倒去，被拽回来瘫软在了对方的怀里。  
“太慢了。”爱梅特赛尔克咬住了他的耳垂，抱怨着用力按住他的腰窝往下，同时挺身，直接连根埋入了他的后穴里，开始不管不顾地冲撞了起来。  
激烈的动作溅起的水花挂在他的脸上，和着他被激出的泪水，早已模糊了他的视线。坚挺的巨物随着律动节奏的逐渐加快在他的身体里进出得越发肆虐，每一次都故意恶劣地剐蹭着里面的软肉，顶向更深的地方，激得他在痛苦与快感中反复徘徊，不到一会就彻底丢盔卸甲。  
爱梅特赛尔克退了出来，将他的身体翻了过去，按在浴缸边，贴着他的背掰开他的大腿，再次捅了进去。这次的抽插远比上一次的要顺畅得多，挺翘的性器撑开痉挛中的肠道，准确碾过腺体，狠狠顶在了敏感点上。  
光已经停止了思考。或许是泡澡的时间过长，导致他现在昏昏沉沉的，脑子处于一片浑噩的空白中。他张着嘴下意识发出了含糊不清的泣音，有些委屈又有些恋眷，似乎是在重复喊着爱梅特赛尔克的名字。身后的动作在他的呻吟声中停顿了一下，突然温柔了起来。  
男人将他拥入怀中，吻住了他的眼角。  
水温渐凉的时候，爱梅特赛尔克将他捞了出来，打理完毕后卷成了一团，扔上了床。经过这么一番折腾以后，男人也倦了，换了一身干净的衣服，关掉了房间里的所有灯，躺进了被窝里。  
光渐渐回过了神，偷偷摸摸地从被子里探出了脑袋，暗中观察了一会，才凑到了他的身边。  
“哈迪斯。”  
爱梅特赛尔克从鼻子里哼出了一个音节，表示他听到了。  
“我有一个问题想问你。”  
爱梅特赛尔克半睁开了眼睛，看着他。  
“如果有一天我忘记了你的名字，怎么办？”  
这是个什么幼稚的问题？男人强忍住了想要打哈欠的冲动，他已经不想再深究光藏住了什么秘密，但还是忍不住想要佩服这个在他看来异常神奇的脑回路。这不会就是纠结了一天的事情吧？他甚至又闭上了眼。  
但光不依不饶地钻进了他的怀里，用手捧住他的脸，逼迫他看向自己的眼睛。  
“回答我。”光的眼里有着深深的忧虑和困惑。  
爱梅特赛尔克不困了，他盯着对方看了许久，突然意识到他的恋人不是心血来潮的多愁善感。  
名字是联系一个人与另一个人之间的纽带，一旦达成了这个微妙的契约，便会一直维持着，就连死亡也无法抹去。因为深刻的记忆是铭刻进灵魂里面的。  
爱梅特赛尔克没有直接回答，他反问：“你会希望我怎么做？”  
光愣了一下，随即无奈地一笑：“哈迪斯真是狡猾，总是不肯直接说出自己的想法。”  
“如果是我的话，”他想了一下，慢慢说道：“我希望你能待在我的身边，提醒我，我忘记了一次你就告诉我一次，直到我永远记住为止。”  
“要是你一直记不住那我不是得天天拎着你的耳朵提醒你？”  
光得逞地笑了：“那岂不是更好？”  
爱梅特赛尔克叹了口气，揉着他的头发把他摁进了怀里。“睡吧。”他说。  
“晚安，哈迪斯。”  
“晚安。”  
他亲了亲恋人的脸，一同进入了梦乡。


End file.
